customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nobue Oshiro (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Nobue Oshiro (大城伸恵 Oshiro Nobue) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. Nobue is the older sister to Shiho. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Nobue has brown eyes and brown hair. She has long straight hair that has straight bangs on the forehead and at the sides of the head. It is based on the Hime cut hairstyle. In Soul Calibur III, she has shorter hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Nobue's main weapon is Raimei. Nunchaku that is said to be able to generate lightning. It once belonged to the famous martial artist, Li Wang, but because he never took an apprentice, it went unused for a long period of time after his death. It is said that the wielder can increase the strength of the lightning by focusing his will. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Nobue uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi, like her younger sister's. Critical Finish Nobue throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Nobue punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Nobue wears the same robe that her younger sister wears, but brown. She wears knee socks, but she wears shin guards and straw sandals instead of leggings and shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears a different robe, but brown. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar robe to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Nobue Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (04,25) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (05,25) Shins: Ashigaru Shin Guards (05,25) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Straw Sandals (09,23) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 04,25 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 05,25 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Relationships *Older sister to Shiho. *Cousin to Maxi. Trivia *Nobue's rivals are Amy, Minato, Koharu, and Naoko. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Gallery Nobue's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 2431.JPG 100 2432.JPG 100 2433.JPG 100 2434.JPG 100 2435.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h06m11s81.png|Nobue wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h07m49s59.png|Nobue wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h09m09s240.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h10m23s223.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h10m31s121.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h11m16s243.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-30-22h11m33s194.png|Nobue wielding Raimei after the battle.